


Marcel becomes Heidi

by Maxbass



Series: Innocent Dickgirls [1]
Category: Innocent Dickgirls
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Femboi, Futanari, Gangbang, High School, Male Character(s) - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sissifaction, Strap-Ons, Threesome, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcel attends a new school for a few weeks now after coming back from his travels and stays with his adopted mom. He quickly becomes friends with Tommy and his new girlfriend. Little does Marcel know that he has drawn the attention of a particular group of girls who have a special plan for the redheaded femboi which will change his life forever.Characters:Marcel Highthorn & Kristin © MaxbassAll other characters © Innocent Dickgirls
Series: Innocent Dickgirls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114085
Kudos: 1





	Marcel becomes Heidi

“Have you seen the new student, Nicole?” Amanda asks and Nicole nods licking her lips. “Fuck just seeing him is enough to get me hard in no time”, Nicole grins as she feels her cock stir in her panties. “You mean the one with that long red hair? Oh yes I wouldn’t mind getting some of that thick ass”, Christie growls lustfully. “First opportunity I get, I am going to pound that bubble butt into oblivion”, Priya says as she rubs her crotch. “Perhaps we should make him a sissy and a dickgirl fuck toy, I am sure mom would be happy to turn him in one”, the dark-skinned dickgirl says and get approving nods from all there.

“Then I’ll send him in her direction once I fucked him but maybe we should find out where he lives and maybe some other info as well?” Priya suggests. “I will look into it and maybe we can use it to our advantage and make him ours and it seems Priya’s mom and that means her aunt as well”, Christie chuckles, “but it will be awesome to have our personal fuck toy for whenever we need some relief and it will definitely get some booty calls from us, I need another good ass to fuck since Tommy just been rather distant at the moment”. Amanda smirks and nods “yeah I have noticed that he has been less around though he seems to be friendly with Marcel”. 

Priya thinks for a moment and nods “yeah I think I have seen him with a girl lately who seems to have him more under her thumb than you did, Christie”. Christie growls and looks seriously angry and then humps and shrugs “fine I guess I’ll be using that new booty more often after we break him and make the future sissy fuck toy ours”. “I feel sorry for him already”, Amanda chuckles. “ Well we better head out, girls and get all the info we need and hopefully fuck that grade A ass”, Nicole says as they break the meeting and all go their own way thinking about what they will do when they get their hands on him.

It is Monday and the day is beautiful as Marcel gets out of the car his adoptive mom brought him on. “Hey Marcel, how are things?” Tommy asks while a girl walks next to him. “I am doing well and you, Tommy” the cheerful boy asks his friend. “I am doing very well and very happy with Kristin here”, Tommy says as he hooks his arm in Kristin’s. “You better or you’ll be sorry”, The girl teases mockingly. The blond boy blushes and then nods submissively and then looks at Marcel “all I am trying is to avoid Christie, she’ll be furious when she finds out about this”. 

Marcel chuckles “well I think she has reason to if you don’t tell her in the first place but hey, it’s your butt that is on the line. I am happy for you to though”. Tommy sighs and nods “I guess but I don’t have the guts and don’t want to think about it now”, Tommy says and Marcel shrugs as the school bell rings. “Time for me to head to class, got a two classes before gym and not looking forward to that”, Marcel says as the three of them head towards their classes.

The first two classes are poetry and biology and go by easily since these are some of Marcel’s favorite classes but then it is time for gym. It is his least favorite class despite the muscle he has mostly due to the jocks mocking his feminine look so he usually tries to work out privately but with the coach looking. This time however he is lost since he still has to get his bearing on where everything is since he only joined this school about a month ago and the school being rather big. When he stumbles on a door that says locker room with a blank spot above it where a sign should have been. 

He shrugs and opens the door and finds one of the stalls as he starts to undress to get his gym clothes on when suddenly he hears two voices clear their throat followed by a click as if the door got locked. “Well lucky us, Nicole”, Amanda grins as she gets a good look of the boy’s body, “seems we’re the first to run into him”. He turns around to see another girl stand at the door with a huge grin on her face “mmm oh yes and look at that sexy ass, makes me hard just looking at it”. Then he notices that large bulge that lifts that short skirt up from Nicole who pushes him and he lands face first into Amanda’s crotch which is also bulging. The strong aroma from the girl’s crotch meets his nose “mmm I bet you like the smell of my cock and would love a taste of it and trust me, you will”. 

“Always trying to tease while you know you want to have your way with him as much as I do”, Nicole grins as she walks behind Marcel and pull his shorts and underwear down before she slaps her dick between his ass crack. Marcel gulps when he realizes what it is and what is going on when he sees Amanda’s cock poke out of her panties and shot up becoming fully erect. “Guess that’s your answer, Nicole”, Amanda giggles and grabs Marcel’s head grinding his face in het nuts, “mmmm take a good smell because soon you’ll have a good taste of it”. Nicole chuckles as she grinds her dick over those ass cheeks rubbing some of her musk on that bubble butt “I do believe you have the hottest butt of all the boys and even some of the girls here on school, your ass is hotter than Tommy’s ever will be”, Nicole grins as she slides her wiener between the boy’s buns and leaks pre between those cheeks to lube the backdoor up.

Amanda backs up a little and closes Marcel’s nose to force him to open his mouth. When he opens his mouth, she pushes the head in his mouth and a shiver goes though her body as she grows more excited. “Mmm fuck I wanted to have his lips around my dick since first I saw him, drink my pre and don’t be shy about it”, Amanda coos petting Marcel’s head as she leaks pre in his mouth while the head presses against his throat. “Well since you are in already, no need to hold back anymore”, Nicole grins as she smacks that fat ass, “I am going in raw, I want that ass to rub all over my dick when I fuck it”. The boy whimpers on Amanda’s pole, this is his first time and the girls are not showing him any mercy and then his eyes widen and gasps when Nicole just rammed her fuck meat in all the way.

“Oh god yes, just like I imagined it”, Nicole moans and coos, “mmm you got to fuck this ass once I am done with it, Amanda”. The moment that Nicole pushed her dick into that bubble butt which made him gasp, Amanda used that opportunity to push her sausage into the boy’s throat “fuck it is so tight, I think he never had a cock inside him, mmm try to relax you will get used to this eventually”, she whispers as she starts to thrust her hips as much as her friend does. “Mmm aaah looks like we have a virgin here mmm love me some tight ass aaah and now we are his first dicks aaah”, Nicole moans happily thrusting hard and deep which makes that fat rear jiggle in response but also forces him more into Amanda’s crotch which makes him take deep sniffs from her musky crotch.

“Oh that’s so nice oooh that makes us special aaah to you huh Marcel?” Amanda moans as she fucks that tight mouth of the boy, “Maybe we should take his dick’s virginity as well”. Marcel cannot believe these to use him as nothing but a fuck toy yet his body got used to their sizes and even starts to moan a little when he hears their words which make him tighten on their dicks even more. “Oh god he just became tighter aaah he must like the idea ooh aaah and he seems to start to enjoy it as well mmm oooh well you can have his dick virginity aaah I am more of a giver than a taker”, Nicole growls and moans as she feels her orgasm closing in. 

Amanda’s hand strokes Marcel’s hardened shaft and it drips eagerly “mmm your loss, just look at his aaah dick mm it is really big to aaah it is going to be mine now”. The two futas fuck the poor (or lucky) boy like there is no tomorrow before they explode inside hit coating his insides in their jizz. Nicole pulls out for a second to let the other few shots paint his ass before she turns him around on all fours and rams it back in while Amanda goes underneath, she aims his shaft at her hole and then lets it slide in using Nicole’s momentum to drive it all in “mmm so nice and now this virginity is mine”.

Amanda and Nicole keep using Marcel over and over for an hour, switching positions until they stand there with him on his knees completely spend while the two dickgirls stand there stroking their massive dicks before they coat him in their seed. Then Amanda goes through Marcel’s stuff until she finds his phone and puts her and Nicole’s phone number in its memory, then calls those two numbers and hangs up so that they can put his phone number on their phone. “Mmm I needed that, I can guarantee you that I want more so better be ready for it”, Nicole says stretching her body before she smears her dick clean on Marcel’s face and Amanda does the same. “Oh yes, either one of us or the both of us, your body seem to be made for this. Just wait five minutes before showering, I want that cum to take a good hold on you”, as the two of them depart.

Marcel does as told and waits for five minutes before hitting the showers, not sure why he had to wait but the showers feel like a warm embrace. He whimpers a little when the warm water washes between the cracks of his ass and over his sore asshole. He quickly dresses up and gets out for recess and have some food though the taste of cum is still fresh on his mind as the rest of the day is rather uneventful compared to what happened before. He takes the buss home and stands up the entire since it is too painful to sit down but he thinks he could sleep it off.

Finally home he greets his mom in the kitchen and walks upstairs to his room to do some homework before dinner. “Come on down, hijo bonito”, his mom calls out, “dinner is ready”. “I’ll be down in a minute, mama Yesenia!!” Marcel calls out and puts the finishing touches to his homework. He walks towards the dining table and sits down but winces as he does so, his ass hurting from his encounter with Amanda and Nicole which does not go unnoticed by his mother. “What is wrong, mi bebe varon?” she asks while she plays with her black hair as she looks heatedly at her adopted son. 

“Just fell very hard on my ass during gym, it is a bit sore”, he lies as he squirms on his chair. Miss Torres bites her lower lip a little and nods “Try to sleep it off but if it still hurts then go see the school nurse, rojo sexy”, she says with a slight concern in her voice while Marcel shifts on his seat again after a bite and nods as he swallows as he could still taste the cum the two dickgirls pumped in his mouth repeatedly. “You go and relax and I’ll take care of the dishes”, Yesenia says with her mother instinct talking now. She kisses the forehead of her adopted son, who got a good luck at her cleavage “go have fun and be sure to sleep well, my niño querido”. Marcel nods as he goes to his room and plays some games.

His ass hurting too much from all the pounding Nicole and Amanda did which caused his sleep to be irregular. In the morning he is groggy and his pucker still aching as he does his morning ritual before taking the bus to school. Yet again he stands instead of taking a seat for the ride and then heads to class. It was no picnic and Marcel keeps staring at the clock. The school bell finally rings to signal it is break time and he heads towards the nurse’s office hoping that she would have something for his aching anus so he could sit and have a good sleep again.

Meanwhile Christie is in the nurse’s office going through the student files when she finds the file for Marcel. She has put on the nurse’s white coat just in case someone walks in while she browses through the student files. “Ah, here it is”, Christie says and starts to read through his file when she notices the family section and his address. “Hmmm that’s interesting”, she smiles when she hears the door open and quickly puts away the file and sits down pretending to be the nurse when she sees Marcel walk in, her lips turn into a smile and licks her lips.

“Take a seat; I believe you’re new here?” Christie asks pretending she is the nurse. When he nods she smiles “welcome then, I am Christine and how may I help you?” Marcel blushes a little and squirms on his seat “well nurse Christine, I have a pain in the rear which cause me to sleep poorly as well. I really could use some help”. Christie holds her breathe for a second and nods as she gets up and goes through the cupboard for some “medicine”. “Better get on the bed and pull your shorts down so I can apply this salve”, Christie says trying to sound serious while she grows more excited at the prospect that just presented itself to her.

“Yes nurse Christine”, Marcel mumbles as he does as told unaware that this is Tommy’s ex-girlfriend he is dealing with now. Christie grabs a pot of salve but also a bottle of lube as she closes the door and the curtain around the bed. “Just sit still, this may sting a little”, she says while she applies the lube to the dick before she puts the salve around the rim that seems to twitch a little when she applies it and then climbs on the bed. “How is that, Marcel?” she asks while she holds his hips still with her hands but not letting him know that she is aiming the head towards the pucker.

“That helps nurse Christine thank youuuuuuu”, Marcel yelps when he feels something really big getting rammed into his rectum. “Mmm oh yes what an amazing butt, it feels so good and much better than my ex’s butt”, Christie grunts as her balls rub against his when Marcel puts it all together that this is the Christie that Tommy mentioned. “I know you know but for your sake better not mention his name with my dick buried deep into your asshole, you little slut”, Christie growls and takes a hold of his long hair and pulls his head back as he feels that dick rub against the inside of his belly while his back door closes around that bartering ram.

“Damn aaah your body was made for this aaah what a horny little sissy bitch you are to have such a splendid bubble butt for me to fuck”, the dickgirl growls like a beast in heat, her hips moving fast, she unable to control herself since it has been too long since she fucked someone let alone one with such an amazing fuck hole like Marcel has. Marcel starts to moan as well as he slowly begins to get used to have his ass pounded like this though Christie is a little rougher compared to Amanda and Nicole who had used his body only yesterday so his body had little time to heal from that. 

“Seems like someone beat me to getting you first but no worries, I am going to fuck you that you wish I was your first”, Christie whisper while she nibbles on Marcel’s ear while her shaft rubs against his prostrate which makes him leak on the bed from his rock hard pole. “Oh god mmm it feels so good, Christine”, he moans as he got more used to being used like this and it only spurred the dickgirl on to move her hips faster and faster, her throbbing dick leaks her pre deep into his dark hole. “Mmm get ready to get filled, my little slut I am going to cum so hard”, Christie grunts and roars as she buries her dick deep into that rear and unloads weeks of pent up cum into that cum hungry ass while Marcel cums hard on the bed.

“Mmm that was good but I am not done yet”, Christie grins which makes Marcel gulp, “ah you know what I am going to do next”. The dickgirl chuckles as she grabs a butt plug she had secretly placed on the bed as she pulls her dick back, she rams the butt plug into that ruined asshole, “mmm going to keep that cum swimming in your belly”, the pretend nurse says as she pushes him on his back and slides her fuck meat between his lips. “Take a good lick of my dick and my cum mixed with your ass”, she smiles before she slides her snake deep into the boy’s throat. A shiver goes down her spine; this boy has the best holes she has ever fucked and seems to be eager though he still tries to resist what was natural to him.

His eyes widen when he feels that thick and long pole slide in all the way and he gets is nose buried into her crotch taking in some of her scent. She grabs the side of his head and starts to move her hips, “mmm oh yes mmm what an incredible mouth ooh fuck what a good mouth for girlcock you have ooh I am in heaven”. Christie fucks that mouth and loved it when suddenly somebody is shaking the door handle. “Fuck she’s back already”, the futa growls, “keep sucking!” she orders the boy who submissively does as told as she grabs her and his phone and starts to put his and her phone number in it. “Mmm now I can give you a booty call whenever I need it”, she moans lustfully grabbing his head and skull fucks him until she cums.

She pulls out and shoots a few loads on his face and ass before she quickly gets dressed and tells Marcel to do the same but keep the plug in. Christie grabs him by the hand as they run out of the nurse’s office and hide under the chairs. She chuckles and then pulls in Marcel and kisses him deeply, tasting her own cum in his mouth, which makes Marcel blush deeply. “Mmm that was nice…was that your first kiss?” she asks in a little surprise when she reads the boy’s facial expression. “Hehehe at least I got one first from you”, Christie says teasingly. “We better head to class though I think you should get cleaned a bit and take this, it is what I used on your asshole, use this until you’re used to getting your ass fucked”, the dickgirls says as she hands him a small jar before running off before he could respond.

“What did she mean by that?” Marcel wonders when he gets into the boys bathroom and starts to clean the cum from his body. “I guess I better pull the anal plug out during the next break”, he thinks when he hears the school bell ring and rushes to his next class.

It is Wednesday and it is a wonderful sunny day so Marcel walks the campus grounds when a parcel delivery man walks up to him. “Please can you take this package and deliver it for me? I have been walking around for thirty minutes and running late”, the delivery man says desperately. “Sure, I’ll take it to the person it belongs to”, Marcel says in a friendly tone as he places his name and signature on the tablet and the man thanks him and leaves. He looks at the address and he knows the fraternity but not the person it is for. “It’s not very heavy at all compared to the size”, Marcel thinks as he walks into the direction of the Pi Gamma Sigma sorority.

On his way his eyes get drawn to a scene as he sees his friend Tommy getting his ass chewed out by Christie. “For fuck sake Tommy, if you had the balls to just break up with me without cheating on me like this than I would not be so angry at you, you sissy”, Christie growls before she kicks Tommy square in the nuts right there in front of his new girlfriend who stays back for this argument since she thought this needed to be sorted out once and for all. “He had that coming”, Marcel whispers when he notices that Christie has seen him and winks to him and blowing him a kiss while Tommy squirms on the ground holding his nuts with only Kristin noticing the exchange between Christine and Marcel who blushes as he quickly goes on about delivering the package he is holding.

He enters the building and is greeted by girl with blond hair who wears something that looks like a maid uniform. Her blond eyes seem to scan the boy’s body and she bites her lower lips before she speaks “welcome to Pi Gamma Sigma, how may I help you, my dear?” Marcel blushes a little at the obvious attention this girl is giving him before he talks “I have this package here for someone named Priya, could you give it to her?” The girl giggles and shakes her head “she is in so you can deliver your package to her yourself, follow me”. The redheaded boy gulps and nods which causes the girl to chuckle as she leads the way. The way she walks feels like she is teasing him which she obviously is. “Here is her room”, she says before knocking on the door and sticks out her tongue teasingly after saying “Priya? There is a boy with a package for you here”.

An Indian girl opens the door and smiles when she sees who it is though they have never met, she knows he is the boy from the meeting she had with Amanda, Nicole and Christie. “Please come in and thank you for showing him here”, she says in a warm tone with a slight accent and the maid grins while her eyes look admiringly at the boy’s posterior. “I think she likes you”, Priya says teasingly as she closes the door behind him and locks it quietly. “Mmm been waiting on that package to arrive for a while now, my mom has several custom stocking made for me”, the dark-skinned girl says while she wears a bath robe and stockings as she takes the package and opens them and has a wicked grin on her face.

“Why don’t you try one on”, she grins as she throws one to him, “and I am not taking no for an answer, only wear them and nothing else while I put a pair on as well”. He gulps and nods though not sure why as she disappears behind a screen with a pair of panties from the box as well. “This is so embarrassing! Why am I even doing this?” Marcel wonders as he undresses completely naked and giggles “guess I have a soft spot for cute girls”. Then he remembers how his Monday and Tuesday went and starts to wonder if Priya is the same as Christie and the other two. “Wow why does this feel so good and why are there two holes in it?” he wonders now when he notices he can pull his pole through one of them but his balls stay inside the stockings.

“Hehehe sees you like wearing stockings much as I do, I just love the feeling of it on my skin and makes me so horny” he hears a female say and nods before he turns around to see Priya stand there naked with her cock slipped through the front hole as she walks forwards and pushes Marcel on the bed. The Indian futa jumps on top of him and starts to rub her bare dick against his face “mmm I know you like this and I can see you enjoy stockings as much as I do now start licking my dick”, Priya orders with the tip poking against his lips. Marcel opens his lips and his mouth gets filled with her dick, her hand rubs his cheek and smiles “such a good boy”. Her tone warm but also horny as she starts to move her hips while her shaft hardens in his mouth and his pole gets hard as well from the taste and smell of this Indian beauty.

Priya giggles as her fingers touch Marcel’s dick which shakes in response “mmm if you’re a good boy I will let you fuck me in my ass”. Marcel’s heterochromatic eyes widen at those words when suddenly his throat gets filled with cock as well, his nose buried in Priya’s crotch and takes deep sniffs which makes his eyes almost roll up in their sockets. “Oooh aaah mmm seems you like that idea” she moans softly while her hips move faster “grab my ass and play with my asshole!” she orders him. His hands follow that command and starts to fondle that thick brown rear which seems to urge Priya on even more. “Oh god yes mmm you were born for this mmm”, she moans and fucks his mouth hard and deep.

Marcel sucks and slurps on that Nubian girlcock while his hands keep massaging those hot cheeks before he pushes a finger inside. “Mmm now you’re getting it ooh aaah oh god mmm I love my ass getting played with while wearing stockings”, Priya moans and releases some pre in his throat while her hips keep on pumping while her shaft throbs wildly. “Mmm suck a natural cock sucker aah oh my fucking god mmm you’re playing with my ass so good mm”, Priya moans and screams unaware that her sorority sisters are listening in on the action behind the door.

The futa from India lets out a wild roar as she grabs Marcel’s head and pushes her dick in all the way and keep it in place. A wild torrent of dick milk gets released into his throat and forced down his throat while a little of it shoots out of his nose. She bites her lip a little before she pulls out and a few small shots get released on his face. “Mmm yes you will definitely work for what we have planned”, Priya says with a smirk while Marcel looks confused at that statement. She stands up while stroking her fat shaft to full erection again “now to show you why there is a hole in the back”, she grows lustfully as she grabs Marcel’s ankles and folds him up. 

“It is perfectly placed at your asshole”, Priya grins and slams her cum canon deep into the boy’s pucker which causes him to gasp and after the week he is having, it could take it now easier. Priya grins and moans above him as she starts to fuck is pale fat ass while looking at his face. “Oh yes mmm you have started to like having a girl’s dick up your ass haven’t you mmm aaah I can tell from the look on your face that you’re getting more and more into it oooh mmm or you just like getting dominated by us girls?” she says in a dominating and heated tone watching his face while they both moan as his insides get rearranged by Priya’s enormous prick. 

“Oh wow aaah yes you are right mmm please fuck me aaah please fill me”, Marcel moans like a bitch in heat , his ass fucked so much the last two days that he started to like it and this dickgirl is so intense and he could not resist it. “Mmm your ass and body was created to give us pleasure oh god yes mmm fuck mmm love it oh yes yes going to cum soon!” the dark-skinned dickgirl moans before she cums inside him hard “don’t you dare cum, I want it in my ass so don’t waste it”, she growls and moans while she unloads into his ass pussy while Marcel fights the urge to spill his seed.

Priya pulls out and shoots a few more on his ass as she pulls out “mmm that was great and now time for your reward”. She lets him get back to lay normally on his back again as she stands on top of him and slowly bend her knees lowering her rear on that thick shaft. Her hand holding his dick up until she feels it press against her pucker before she goes down hard and it was inside her. Priya shivers in delight of having such a thick dick up her ass. Slowly she starts to move and fastens it more and more as their lovemaking continues.

Two hours later the two lay there in one another’s arms kissing one another before breaking it as Priya rubs his ass cheek. “Mmm that was wonderful, I think you are ready to meet my mom and her training”, Priya giggles as she hands Marcel a business card. “Be there at 3PM exactly and don’t be late, trust me that it won’t be good if you are”, Priya warns before saying “I’ll make the arrangements so no need to call but just head to that address”. Marcel gulps and nods which makes Priya giggle and then looks outside where it has turned dark. 

“Hate to do this but I think it is time for you to head home before you make your mom worry”, Priya says with a kiss on his lips, “thank you for the fun, give me your phone for a minute so I can give you my number”. Marcel nods and he hands her his phone and she puts her phone number in it and rings her phone so she has his number as well. “Till next time and keep the stockings on until you go to bed”, Priya giggles as she watches Marcel get dressed and shoots her an embarrassed look. “Ok” he says with a sighs and departs for home while he still smells of her cum and she takes a shower before she goes to do her homework.

The next day after school the four dickgirls meet again swapping stories of their encounter with Marcel this week until the meeting starts. “Ok what have we found out about Marcel and what has been arranged for our next stage of the plan to make him our sissy fuck toy?” Nicole starts in a serious tone. “Well I found out where he lives and his adoptive mother is ok with our plan but only if she is included in our plan”, Christie tells everyone and the other three shrugs and nod and then she continues telling them he is the adoptive son of her landlady. They ask her why she had never noticed him before then, she tells them that she tries to stay away from her as much as she can for personal reasons but the landlady has agreed for their final plans to be executed at her place and in his bedroom.

“Ooo in his bedroom? Now that sounds like lots of fun”, Amanda giggles as she pulls her laptop and shows a design she has drawn up and looks at the others and says “I’ll add the name of the landlady to it”. Priya looks at the others and tells them “my mom is on board as well and just as expected my aunt Lissa got word from it since she was sitting just there when I made the call and is in as well. She is now working on an app for this which she plans to reveal after the party and before the appointment in detail but from what I understand it will be a way to call him for a booty call with all those names on the design as the admins but that is all I know for now”. Nicole nods “sounds like a good idea so we are all in agreement on that?” and they all nod in response.

“Now, as for his sissy name I have come to two names so I put those in vote to all three of you, I was thinking of it either being Holly or Heidi” Nicole says and the three start thinking on it. “I like the name Heidi just a little more than Holly to be honest”, Christie says and Amanda and Priya nod their consent. “So Heidi it will be then, I assume you will send this to Miss Smitha, Priya?” Nicole asks and Priya nods with a smile on her face. “If no one has anything else to add I am ending this meeting, now to get ourselves a sissy fuck toy”, Nicole chuckles as they all head back to their home to relay the info to Miss Smitha, Lissa and Yesennia Torres.

It is Friday after noon and almost 5PM when Marcel arrives at the address that is on the card when he sees Tommy run out with a dress, he nearly fumbles when he sees Marcel but quickly rushes off in the opposite direction. Marcel was about to wave but he thought better of it and instead rings the doorbell and a tall and beautiful Indian woman opens the door. The woman looked angry at first but when she sees Marcel, a big smile appears on her lips. “You must be Marcel, Priya told me a lot about you”, the Indian mature woman says “come in”. She keeps the door open for the boy who enters his eyes darting all over the house.

“You can call me Miss Smitha; I believe Priya sent you to me for some lessons in becoming and being a sissy. Hehehe I just love turning cute boys into sissies and you are such a cute boy” Miss Smitha grins as she leads the way and Marcel listens and wonders if he should really be here when they enter a wardrobe with all kind of dresses and girl related items such as shoes and other accessories. “After we’re done, we’ll get you a dress and other things and you can come by to get something else but first things first, we’re going to train you to take and get more used to taking dick up the ass and then we’ll talk about the rest of the lesson, you better be prepared because you’ll get a dicking until midnight so take your clothes off”, Miss Smitha orders to which Marcel obeys. 

When he turns around he sees her with the biggest strap-on dildo he has ever seen which she had just applied lubrication on. “Bend over and present me that thick ass, I am going to fuck it raw and refer to me as Miss Smitha”, she says in a commanding tone and points at the bed. Marcel gulps standing there naked as he bends over the table standing on his toes to raise his ass. “Such a good boy slut, I think you will be a natural at this”, Miss Smitha grins while she spreads his butt cheeks and rams her strap-on in his ass cunt in one go making him gasp and moan at the same time which makes the Indian smile and starts pumping “mmm yes a natural” she moans in pleasure as she starts this lesson that will take hours of furious fucking.

This lasts until midnight before the two of them collapse on one another on the bed and fall asleep with a big smile on their faces.

The next morning Marcel wakes up, his pucker still twitching from the all the fucking it got from that twenty inch long dildo and also feels the milf’s tits press against his back as she stirs awake. “Mmm morning Marcel ready to get turned into Heidi?” she asks in a sultry voice and chuckles when she sees his confused face. She gets up and heads in the shower and lets the water flow down her curvy body, once done she puts her bathrobe on and walks out “you’re next and I’ll explain it all after breakfast”. Marcel nods and walks into the shower and shortly joins Miss Smitha for breakfast.

“I think you know Tommy who got sent here by Christie because she felt he would make a nice sissy. I taught him on how to be a sissy and made him the same deal and now he is Candy in his spare time even after their break up. Usually it is only one person to recommend another person for my lessons but you have more than that so it got me more and more curious but after last night I understand why they recommended you. I think you will be my best student yet and they decided on your sissy name being Heidi by the way. Now finish up, your next lesson starts in thirty minutes and no worries getting dressed because that is next” Miss Smitha says as she heads upstairs to get dressed while Marcel munches on a sandwich.

After ten minutes he joins the dominant woman in a huge walk-in closet with dresses in all kinds of colors. “Now to turn Marcel into Heidi”, Miss Smitha giggles as she grabs several lipsticks, shading and other kinds of makeup as she starts to explain it, how to apply it and what colors to use for the best result. “You are a better student than Candy”, Miss Smitha giggles at her eager student as she starts talking about clothes from top to bottom. “ You have beautiful long hair so you can turn them into twin tails, ponytails and such which ever you desire to enhance your feminine features” the Indian woman says while stroking his cheek before she pulls out a red summer dress and hands it to him. 

“Put this on and the go through things and apply what I just told you, Heidi”, she smiles as she says the name for him to get used to it as she watches him go to work. His eye for the right colors seem to be uncanny even better than some girls as he starts to put the dress on and then looks at Miss Smitha “what kind of underwear do I use? My own or a woman’s underwear or lingerie?” The woman thins for a second “I think lingerie works for despite the size of your dong but I heard from my daughter that you seem to like stockings so that would make more sense”. Marcel nods as he takes the dress off and grabs some stockings, panties and a garter belt which wraps around his waist before he puts the stockings on followed by the panties and looks in the mirror “I can’t believe I am actually enjoying this” he says softly.

Miss Smitha smiles and looks fondly at her handiwork as he applies everything perfectly; he starts making her wet and has to fight the urge to grab her strap on now. He puts on his makeup and brushes his long red hair before her he pulls the top part back and puts on a yellow hair clip in it while the back is still hanging free before he turns around to let his teacher give him a look over. The dark-skinned woman looks admiringly and smiles in approval “mmm oh yes, Heidi looks much better than Candy, I think the girls will approve of this”. 

Marcel blushes and giggles a little when Miss Smitha grabs him by the hand and walk towards to the door “time for Heidi to make a public appearance, let’s go to the park for a walk and maybe get some ice cream. I won’t let you go home until late in the evening”. True to her word they left for the park and he gets some approving reactions from both genders. When they get home, Miss Smitha grabs her strap-on for some more “lessons” and it not until midnight that he gets home and just falls asleep on the bed with only taking his dress off.

“Chico hermoso? Are you there?” Yesenia whispers in his room early in the morning when she sees him laying thereon top of his blankets and her heart skips a beat when she sees his new look. “Dios mio, you look so beautiful like this, mi hija”, she whispers as she feels her pole stir in her panties and takes them off letting her dick free. She stealthily moves towards the bed wanting to be the first before the others arrive any minute now. The adoptive mother gets on the bed and slowly removes her sissy son’s panties rubbing that thick as shortly thereafter. Yesenia lets her dick rest on the crack of her son’s ass before she rubs it a little on it before she spreads her butt cheeks to expose her adopted son’s ass pussy. 

“Please forgive me but I always wanted this since I adopted you, my hijo femenino”, the Latina futa whispers before she slides her shaft into his rear. Marcel lets out a moan and then wakes up “Mama Yesenia? You have a dick to?” Miss Torres keeps her hard pole buried deep into his ass and nods “and it has been yearning for this for so long now, I am happy we are like this now”. “Ahum, not to be rude and ruin this moment but it seems someone got a little too eager to start”, Christie says with a smirk on her face as she stands there with four familiar faces and one familiar looking face.

The mature Indian woman steps forward and drops her clothes to sport a giant girlcock already hard. “I am Priya’s aunt Lissa and I am here to join the party as well since it seems my sister had some fun with you as well as my niece. I am going to get a nice sample of what you’re capable off” she grins as she sits on his face letting him get a deep inhaling of her nut musk as she rubs them all over his face. “You girls can be angry but her and me are the only ones who have yet to have fun with this sissy”, Lissa grins as she pulls her hips back and rams her meat sword deep in his mouth and throat, het nuts rest on his nose again before the two mature dickgirls spit roast the newly trained sissy as they start to move their hips.

Hours of lustful desire and sex takes place as all the futas take turns on fucking Marcel but in their moans they call him Heidi and he got used to the name. Load after load gets pumped inside him that he can hardly contain it as it drizzles from his ruined bum. They started this at 7am and at 1pm they all stand there, surrounding him while they stroke their hard shafts while Heidi sits there on the floor on his knees completely exhausted after cumming so much himself as well. He looks up and around him when suddenly they all cum at the same time and give him a cum shower, He sits there completely drenched in their seed as the marked him as theirs before he falls down completely drained.

Lissa puts a hand on Yesenia’s shoulder “let him rest and regain some strength before we have to go to our next appointment besides I have some things to explain concerning the app I had sent to you all”. Miss Torres nods as they all go to the dining room and sit down while Lissa sits at the head of the table. “Basically it is rather simple, you can send a message to Heidi or call her to come over and when you are with her you press the busy button to let everyone know that he is taken. You can ask to join in but only once and if yes your name will be added to the message. All of us and my sister are admins of this app and we can add and remove people but anyone who wants to have fun with Heidi will need permission from one of the admins. If someone breaks the rules there is a three times and you’re out system in place for those added by you and me. Those are the basics but I sent you all a small instruction manual which you can read. One more thing, this app does keep in mind her school schedule and time for homework”. Lissa concludes while everyone nods and reads the manual.

“At midnight the busy button will be turned off so either you have to press it again or let it go in case you forget to take it off…very handy but for now we all need to get dressed for our 3pm appointment and Heidi needs to clean herself and get dressed to, she has had an hour to rest now”, Christie says and they all nods and go clean themselves up while Christie helps Heidi get cleaned as well. 

“Where are we going?” Marcel says half dazed as they ride in a minivan to who knows where. When the car stops his eyes widen when he sees they have stopped at a tattoo parlor and they pull him out. “Time for you to get a tattoo and let everyone know who you belong to”, Nicole smirks. Still exhausted from his gangbang, his resistance is futile as they place him belly down and pull his shorts down and shirt up. Amanda walks towards the tattoo artist to show the design and looks at the others. “He is my son and I approve of him getting that tattoo, gringo”, Yesenia says and the artist shrugs as he makes a stencil with some artistic changes which gets the thumbs up from all the ladies.

He cuts the stencil in three sections and places one just above Marcel’s ass and one on each cheek. Priya reads what it says and then giggles “this sissy is the property of” right above the ass like a tramp stamp and all their names get tattooed on his ass cheeks. They all laugh at that as they hold him down in case he tries to resist as the artist starts his work and after a few more hours the tattoos is finished. “Now everyone will know who you belong to, mi amante”, Yesenia says with a smile as Marcel looks in the mirror, the tattoo looks beautiful but he is now marked for life and not completely sure how to feel about that but there is nothing he can do now.

They all leave and on the way he gets the lowdown on how his life will be from now on as they drive home and get some nice dinner prepared by their Latina host after Miss Smitha joins in as well.

The next morning Marcel wakes up feeling rejuvenated after the day he had yesterday and gets dressed before heading to the kitchen where he sees his mother sitting at the table with his breakfast right in front of her. “Come and sit on mami’s lap and pull your pants down, hijo”, she says as she moves back to show that her pole is exposed and ready to go up his ass. “Yes mami”, her responds and sits down letting out a moan before he takes a bite with his mother’s pole in his rear. As soon as he finishes she stands up with her dong still inside and fucks him hard bending him over the table until she lets her cream out in his ass.

A quick clean up as he heads to school he gets a message from Christie that she wants to see him after school and he presses accept. The school day is rather uneventful after that and soon he is waiting outside when Tommy walks by with Kristin. They chat a bit when Christie comes walking in making Tommy winces a little since the incident is still fresh in his mind. Christie grins and hooks her arm in Marcel’s before kissing deeply on the lips in front of Tommy who gawks at the scene in front of him before she pulls Marcel away.

“I am going to take you to my room and make hot love to you”, Christie says hanging on to him as they go inside. Marcel smiles as he has to admit that his life as Heidi might be a wonderful thing as Christie kisses him while her big dick is inside his butt hole.

Goodbye Marcel and hello Heidi!

The Beginning


End file.
